


Best Day of My Life

by hyperInactive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, based off of an animatic, dont worry about it just read lmao, i like it tho, i wrote this in like 5 hours so this might be really bad idk, idk - Freeform, jesus christ i suck at summaries please ignore the train wreck below, lance goes back to earth, maybe klangst, post-zarkon, so kind of a songfic, the others are all there too but theyre more background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: Based off of the Klance animatic by kageyama drama on youtube!Lance finally goes back home to earth, but its a little harder to adjust than he thought it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really inspired by the animatic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4uJp2H4GCw) by kageyama drama and i really wanted to write this? I dont know how good it is but i like it so take it. Go watch the animatic, its really good and makes this fic make a bit more sense lmao!

Shiro was the first one to leave Voltron. Well, actually he was one of the only ones to stay, but he started the process of the others leaving. He had decided to stay with Allura, helping her rebuild the universe from Zarkon’s destruction and making sure no other Galra retook the throne. He knew there was a lot to do, and he didn't really have anyone to go back to on Earth. 

Pidge actually left first, taking Matt and Sam on a tour of the universe before heading back to Earth. Watching them leave made it all real for Lance. It really was over. The family they had built was splitting apart. 

Hunk went to find Shay. He wanted to see if she would come back to Earth with him, but it meant he wouldn't be going straight home. He wouldn't be leaving with Lance. It was worse watching him leave, since Lance didn't know when he would see his best friend again, if ever. 

Lance was surprised that he was the last to leave. He wanted desperately to find his family, cling to his mother. But as he was getting ready to board Blue, he looked at Keith, and he couldn't just _leave_. 

“Keith!” He called, stopping the boy as he started to leave the hangar. Keith turned. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you, uh, do you want to come back to Earth with me?” Lance blurted the words out, his face growing red. After Keith’s realization that he was part Galra, and Lance had helped him still feel like a part of the team, Lance had figured something out. He liked Keith. Like, _really_ liked him. It was a bit of problem when it came to keeping his cool in dangerous fights, but he dealt with it. He wasn't entirely sure why he asked Keith to come with him, Lance knew he would probably just stay with Shiro, but the mere idea of Keith coming home with Lance made him so happy. He just had to ask. The two had gotten so much closer over the war (Lance’s growing affection notwithstanding), and so there was a slight chance he might say yes.

Keith looked at the ground, frowning slightly. The scar on his lip looked a little more prominent. 

“Thanks Lance, but I think I’m gonna stay here.” He said, and Lance frowned. He strode forward and hugged Keith, startling him into hugging back. 

“Okay. Just, promise you won't forget me. I’ll miss you guys.” He said, pulling back and smiling softly. Keith smiled back. 

“Yeah, of course. I promise.” 

Lance stepped back onto Blue’s ramp, watching as Allura, Coran, and Shiro entered the hangar. 

“Lance! Are you leaving already?” Allura asked. Lance hugged her too. 

“I think now is a good time.” He said, even though he was torn. He wanted to go home, but he didn't want to leave Voltron. 

But he needed to see his family. 

Lance said his goodbyes, got into Blue, and flew off into space. The castle grew smaller, until he couldn't see it anymore. He sighed. 

“What am I gonna do, Blue?” He wondered, feeling her rumble assuredly in response. He didn’t know how long it had been, how much time had passed on Earth. How much had his family changed? Lance had changed drastically, that much was for certain. He was so much older than when he left, physically and mentally. He was stronger, tougher, and scarred. Would he still be _Lance_? 

These thoughts echoed in his mind as he flew to Earth. He had finally adjusted to space, gotten somewhat over his homesickness, and now he was headed home. He should be glad, right? So why wasn’t he happy?

He made it to Earth fairly quickly, thanks to the speed of the Lions, and he landed Blue in a secluded area near where his house was. He hoped it was still there. As he left Blue, her eyes dimmed and the force field manifested around her. Lance’s heart hurt at the finality of it all, and at the sudden disappearance of the near constant presence that Blue had in his mind. He grit his teeth and turned away, leaving her behind. 

He approached his house, and suddenly felt apprehensive. What if his family was gone? What if they didn't recognize him? Suddenly he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. A figure exited the doorway and saw him. He locked eyes with them, seeing his mother for the first time in however long it had been. A shaky smile made its way onto his face. She ran towards him.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur. Tears, shouting, and hugs filled the house, as Lance told his mother what happened. He could tell she didn't fully believe him, but it explained the scars and the change in his personality. The old Lance would be sobbing along with his siblings, squeezing them all tightly and making more noise than all the others combined. Now, he sat on the couch, crying only slightly. Almost dying and watching your only friends almost die every day tends to numb you a bit. 

He took his mom to see Blue. Just her, he didn't want _everybody_ to know where she was in case word spread (Even though Zarkon was gone the Lions still needed to be protected). He introduced her like an old friend, even though he could no longer feel her in his mind. The force field remained strong, but Lance knew it wasn't because he was being rejected. If he truly needed to get in, he was sure she would let him. His mother was in awe, finally believing Lance’s tale and turning to him. Pride shown in her eyes. Lance felt a little better, but only slightly. 

He was happy, at least. But he couldn’t shake the heavy feeling in his mind. He had been looking forward to this moment for the whole time he was in space, but now he would give anything to be out there again, with Blue and Hunk and Pidge and Shiro and _Keith_. It made him feel ashamed that he would rather be there than here, but fighting Zarkon made him feel like someone bigger, like a hero. 

He wasn’t sure if Earth could do that for him.

He kept trying though, going out and getting a mundane job to keep his mind off what he left behind, the emptiness that Blue left in his head. He had been gone almost two years, less than what he expected but still long enough that Earth had changed. Not to mention he was used to the advanced Altean technology. He settled into a routine, one that started to make him feel normal. (He ignores the amount of time he spends in bars, the money he’s spent on drinks)

* * *

A few months passed, and Lance went on his first date. A woman named Maria had asked him out, and he knew that Old Lance would never turn down a pretty face, so he had accepted. He wasn't Old Lance, though, and he wasn't sure how he felt about dating anymore. However, she was nice, and she was beautiful, with long blonde hair and shining green eyes. 

She knew nothing about Voltron, she would never believe him. But she was a spitfire, and he hated to say that she reminded him of Keith. He couldn't deny that she did, though, and so he kept going out with her. He liked her, he really did, but his hands never felt right in hers. They never quite fit like he felt they should. 

* * *

Months turned into a year, and Lance had heard nothing from Hunk or Pidge. He figured they forgot to contact him, he was sure they were caught up in reuniting with their own families. He wondered if they felt the same longing that he did. Maria often caught him staring wistfully at the phone in their shared apartment, but when she asked what was wrong he always said he was just remembering a friend. She obviously knew he was holding back, but she never pushed, and he appreciated that. 

Lance started drawing, and he found himself subconsciously sketching lions in the margins of papers. The Voltron symbol made it onto many documents too, and it hurt to explain it as ‘just a doodle’. 

He didn't want to miss Voltron. He wanted to be able to forget all the near death experiences he and his friends had, the pain they had endured, and just enjoy being home with his family and steady girlfriend. But whenever he closed his eyes, even if he was right next to Maria or his mother, he was back. Back in the Castle of Lions, listening to the whirr of Pidge’s machinery, the clang of Keith’s bayard on the training deck. Smelling Hunk’s cooking through the halls. It had now been two years with no contact, but he could still picture all their faces perfectly. Sometimes he looked at Maria and remembered Keith, causing guilt to stab through his heart. This woman loved him for who he now was, even though he continued to lie to her about the scars littering his body and the nightmares that woke him up screaming. She never asked him to talk about what he had obviously gone through, or what had left the hideous scar down his back. He didn’t deserve that.

But she loved him, she showed it in every word she said, every gentle caress of his face, and one day, she proposed. How could he say no after all she’s done for him? His mother was so happy, she had been worried about him and had sent him to therapy that never worked, so when he told her she teared up and gave him the biggest hug. When he had started dating Maria, she had given him a family ring to give to her, but it lay not-used in his drawer. He was...oddly happy about that, he didn't think that giving her that ring would have been right. It didn't feel right. 

Old Lance had been looking forward to falling in love and getting married his whole life. Now, Lance didn't think it was all it was cracked up to be. If he loved Maria, then love didn't feel all that great. But he knew he had to love Maria, he had stayed with her for over two years, he was marrying her. There was something there, there had to be. 

While the wedding was being planned, Maria started to ask questions about Lance and what had happened to him. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to date, he had a ton of shit in his brain and he never talked about it, but if he did she would never believe him. Who would? He was a pilot of a sentient robotic lion that formed a robot warrior, and he had saved the universe? If he didn't live it, he’d think he was crazy too. 

But he did live it, he missed it, and he knew he was crazy for that. 

As the wedding date grew closer, Maria grew slightly frustrated with Lance dodging her questions. As the wedding date grew closer, Lance lost himself more and more in memories of Voltron. He would be in the kitchen, and hear Hunk’s voice call for him to pass the ‘Space Flour’. But no one would be there. More often than not, his dreams shifted to Keith, imagining what he was getting up to out in space. Nightmares came a little less, but when they did he no longer woke up screaming. Maria thought they had gone away, but really Lance just woke up silently crying, and he cried himself back to sleep. 

* * *

The day was here, and when Lance woke up, the first thing he thought was _‘why aren’t the others here’_. He was getting married, after all, his second family should be here. But he didn't have his helmet to contact them, and that was his only way. So he sat up and stared at the suit hanging in his closet. A sick feeling settled in his stomach.

Was this the right thing to do?

He shook his head, of course it was. He wasn’t going to see the others ( _Keith_ ) for a long time, if ever again, and so he had moved on ( _not from Keith_ ) and he was marrying a woman who loved him ( _but she wasn’t Keith_ ). His fist clenched. Those thoughts weren’t helpful. He stood up and moved to the bathroom, showing briskly and putting on his lotion. As he put on the crisp white dress shirt, he stared himself down in the mirror. 

_I’m never gonna look back_ , he thought. Voltron was behind him, if the others had wanted to stay in touch they would have. His gaze fell on a picture of him and Maria, taped to the mirror. He ignored the pit in his stomach.

_I’m never gonna give it up_ , he continued the train of thought. He was marrying Maria, this was his future. He….he loved her. He shook his head. Yes, he loved her, of course he did. Black hair flashed in his mind's eye, nearly purple eyes shining with laughter. He shut his eyes tight. No, he had to let that go. His eyes focused again on that picture. She was here, she was real, she was with him. This was real. And if it wasn't, if this was a dream, well….

_Just don’t wake me now._

He finished getting dressed, tightening the bright blue tie around his neck. As he dug in his drawer for his socks, his fingers brushed the ring box with his family ring in it. He was already engaged, he didn't need it anymore. But he found himself opening the box and slipping the ring in his pants pocket. 

* * *

The doors to the chapel creaked open, and Lance’s heart was about to beat out of his chest. He took a deep breath. 

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_ , he thought, repeating it like a mantra as he took his first step onto the aisle. His mother had always raved about how your wedding day is the greatest moment of your life. He wasn't about to prove her wrong. So he ignored the feeling still curled in his gut. Maria stood at the altar, a soft smile on her face. She had been annoyed with his flighty brain the past few weeks, but looking at her now it was like they never happened. 

The walk to the altar seemed to take longer than the war itself. Lance’s palms were sweaty, and he nervously adjusted his tie. All eyes were on him. That was a feeling that he was not unused to, and used to relish in before he came home. Now he just wished they would look away. 

He had to admit that Maria looked gorgeous. Her dress fanned out into a full, lacy skirt, and her hair was flowing around her shoulders. He wished the smile on his face felt right. 

As he took his place next to her at the altar, the world faded to grey around him. The words of the priest faded to a buzz. All Lance could hear was his heart. It hadn’t beat this fast since the final fight with Zarkon. Now, he had the same apprehension that he felt back then pounding through his veins. He wanted to feel okay, he wanted to love this woman, but standing here right now...he knew he didn't. His heart hadn’t belonged to anyone else since he first laid eyes on that black mullet. How could he be so caught up on Keith that over two years later he can't marry one of the nicest people he had ever met? 

No. He could get over Keith. He could love Maria.

He took her hand in his, ignoring once again the feeling that the puzzle pieces of their hands didn't fit together. His finger brushed her ring, the ring that held no sentimental value to him, unlike the one weighing down his pocket. 

_The best day of my life_ , the mantra faded out in his head. He looked Maria in her light green eyes. The priest started to read the vows. 

The doors to the chapel burst open unceremoniously, drawing the attention of the entire congregation. He almost didn't look, but the utter bewilderment on Maria’s face made his eyes flick to the doorway. 

The breath caught in his throat. Keith stood, catching his breath, staring Lance in the face. 

“Please, stop.” He said, voice ringing through the silent church. The words were spoken directly to Lance. Maria looked back at him in shock and confusion. Keith began running up the aisle, and now it seemed like the trip took mere seconds. He was so close now, Lance could see the small white scar on his upper lip. It crinkled as Keith smiled. Lance couldn't breathe, but the knot of apprehension and sickness in his chest had evaporated. 

Keith held out his hand to Lance.

“We need you.” He said. The unspoken words hit Lance like a shot from his bayard.

I _need you_.

This choice was the easiest he had ever made. Maria’s hand dropped out of his, and he looked back at her. She was staring at him sadly, but she nodded. Lance softened. She was letting him go. He smiled at her, she deserved better than him. He looked at his mother then, and she smiled. She knew where he was going, what he was going to do. She radiated pride. He turned back to Keith. A long-absent grin spread across his face. He finally felt like _Lance_ again.

He grabbed Keith’s hand. 

They ran.

Adrenaline pulsed through Lance, and he pulled his own engagement ring off his finger. Thoughts ran through his head in a blur.

_I'm never gonna look back_ , he was back with Voltron, where he belonged. His mother knew where he was, and she was proud of him.

_I'm never gonna give it up_ , he had Keith back, finally. He gripped the hand holding his tighter. He was never letting go. This felt _right_. 

_Just don't wake me now_. If this was a dream, a cruel dream, then he never wanted to wake up. Not ever.

He called out to Blue, and finally, _finally_ felt a response. She was sleepy, but she was awake. 

“What’s the problem?” He shouted to Keith as they hopped onto the motorcycle parked outside and started to where Lance had hid Blue.

“Apparently Zarkon had a son. Lotor has taken control of the Galra army and he’s started trying to reclaim the empire. Allura sent me in a pod to get you, while Shiro went to go find Hunk and Pidge.” Keith slowed down slightly to look at Lance. “Sorry I had to pull you from your wedding. She seemed nice.”

Lance smiled at Keith.

“She was, but she couldn't compare to you.”

Keith flushed and the motorcycle veered slightly to the left. Then he shook his head and hit the gas a little harder, but Lance caught the small smile on his face. 

* * *

They reached Blue soon enough, and the force field dissipated immediately as Lance walked up to her. He reached out a hand, petting her massive nose.

“I’ve missed you, girl.” He said.

“I missed _you_.” came from behind him, and he turned to find Keith with a bright red face. It looked like he didn't mean to say that, and a chuckle rose in Lance’s throat. He pulled Keith forward into a hug.

“I missed you too, Keith.”

“Lance…” Keith started, tightening his hold. He trailed off. 

Suddenly, he pulled back from the hug and pressed his lips to Lance’s. Lance stiffened in shock, before quickly relaxing into the kiss, bringing his hand up to the back of Keith’s head. 

It was over too fast, but the smile as Keith pulled away showed the promise of many more to come. 

It wasn't who he thought he’d be kissing on his wedding day, but if Lance was finally being honest to himself, he liked it better this way. He grabbed Keith’s hand again and pulled him into Blue, firing her up and feeling her purr in his mind. She shot up, weaving through the sky just as fast as he remembered. Soon, the Earth was quickly growing smaller as Keith draped his arm over Lance’s shoulders and watched him pilot. They traveled in silence, mostly, with loving looks shared occasionally. They didn’t need to say it, not yet. The looks said enough for now. 

Before he knew it, the Castle of Lions was in view, and he saw a tiny yellow speck in the distance. Lance’s heart felt lighter than it ever had before.

Lance and Keith exited Blue hand in hand, and saw Allura and Coran standing in the courtyard. A wide grin split Lance’s face and he sprinted to hug them both. Pidge came running out of the Castle then, throwing themselves into the hug forcefully. Matt and Sam appeared in the doorway, smiling at the sight. Lance honestly didn't know if he was crying, but he couldn't bring himself to care either way. 

Although, when the Yellow Lion touched down and Hunk ran out with Shay and Shiro trailing behind, well then he was crying. His family was back together, finally. 

They all started to walk back into the Castle, and Lance stuck his hands in his pockets. 

He felt a strange weight, and remembered the family ring. He fingered it gently, rubbing the small ruby that he knew was in the center. He smiled lightly to himself, his gaze landing on Keith.

This really was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* gotta love my gay space sons.
> 
> also: im really sorry to those who have read my other fics and have been waiting for an update? I got incredibly sidetracked by starting another fic that is now currently at 72 pages (aND COUNTING i just crave death), so yeah. that took up a lot of time and i hope to update The Paladin Prince soon! sorry its been so long.


End file.
